She Will be Loved
by Nath Mansur
Summary: Todos sabiam que a rixa inicial de Lily e James daria em algo, mas o que ninguém sabia era como o mundo daria voltas para que tudo acontecesse exatamente como planejado. ONE SHOT


**She Will Be Loved**

**Sinopse:** Todos sabiam que a rixa inicial de Lily e James daria em algo, mas o que ninguém sabia era como o mundo daria voltas para que tudo acontecesse exatamente como planejado.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e nem a música, mas isso todos já sabem ;D Entretanto, não custa lembrar, né? XD

**Informações sobre a fic:** Ah, vocês sabem que eu não sossego, né? XD Então, aqui estou em com mais uma fic (loucura) minha. Trata-se de uma LJ, como sempre, mas de um modo diferente. Espero que gostem.

**She Will Be Loved**

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
**__(Rainha da beleza com só 18 anos)  
__**She had some trouble with herself  
**__(Ela tinha alguns problemas com ela mesma)  
__**He was always there to help her  
**__(Ele sempre estava lá pra ajudá-la)  
__**She always belonged to someone else  
**__(Ela pertencia à outra pessoa)_

Lily Evans tinha dezoito anos de idade. Era uma garota independente, dona do próprio nariz, que estudava para se formar auror e era noiva de Amus Diggory. Sim, isso mesmo, noiva de Amus. Ela havia saído com ele durante o sexto ano que cursou em Hogwarts, que, por sua vez, estava no sétimo. E em seu último ano, quando começara a admitir seus sentimentos por James Potter, e começara a sair com ele, Amus a pedira em casamento.

Ele não sabia de nada que ocorria em Hogwarts, obviamente, apenas continuava a amá-la e namorá-la, supostamente, mesmo depois de Lily tê-lo dito para seguir seu caminho sem ela. Mas ele dizia amá-la. E então, numa das brigas que James e Lily tiveram, que acontecera no meio das férias do meio do ano letivo, Amus a pedira em casamento. Espantada, e meio confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos verdadeiros, ela aceitou.

Quando regressou á escola, a maioria dos bruxos que eram amigos da família Diggory já sabiam do casamento, e começaram a parabenizá-la. Ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara, quando James chegou animadamente para conversar com ela. Ele ainda não sabia de tudo. Lily sentiu uma pontada no coração ao contar tudo para ele, mas permaneceu gélida, e indiferente aos seus olhos.

Mas ele conseguira superar e se tornar uma espécie de amigo dela. James a consolava quando brigava com alguém, lhe dava apoio, mas não conseguia aceitar que ela pertencesse á outra pessoa. Tentava não vê-la como a mulher da sua vida, mas isso parecia impossível. E assim seguiam os dias. Eles conversavam, riam, e ficavam alegres juntos, mas pareciam incompletos.

Quando James aparecia com alguma garota na frente de Lily e a apresentava como sua namorada, ela ficava desconfortável e enciumada. E quando Lily aparecia com Amus na frente de James, acontecia exatamente o mesmo. Mas eles insistiam em renegar aquele sentimento crescente dentro deles.

_**I drove for miles and miles  
**__(Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas)  
__**And wound up at your door  
**__(E fui parar na sua porta)  
_**_I've had you so many times but somehow  
_**_(Eu tive você tantas vezes, mas mesmo assim)  
__**I want more  
**__(Eu quero mais)_

Ela estava sozinha em casa. Estava quieta e pensava em James. Sabia que não deveria, sabia que era extremamente errado. Sabia que deveria amar Amus, já que dentro de alguns meses iria se casar com ele, mas não conseguia. Não podia. E, apesar de não admitir, ela não queria.

Jogou-se no sofá da sala, olhando para o teto. Eram sete horas da noite, e o sol já se fora há algum tempo. Uma chuva forte começou a cair, escurecendo tudo, mais do que o previsto para aquele horário. Lily não se levantou para acender as luzes. Ela simplesmente ficou ali, querendo ser esquecida por todos. Mas não era bem o que aconteceria naquela noite.

A campainha soou. Ela fingiu não escutar, e permaneceu deitada no sofá, só que encarando a porta. A campainha voltou a soar. Ela bufou, irritada. Queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, mas isso não parecia algo muito fácil. A ruiva levantou-se quando escutou o barulho pela terceira vez. Os cabelos bagunçados, a sala meio molhada por causa da janela aberta durante a chuva, as almofadas no chão, os objetos da mesa tombados. Assim estava a casa do futuro casal Diggory, bagunçada.

Ela abriu a porta. Deparou-se com James. Ele estava completamente molhado, os cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, e um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. O típico sorriso Potter. Lily sorriu de volta, e antes que o convidasse para entrar, ele a agarrou, beijando-a com volúpia e amor.

Entrou na casa, e fechou a porta, ainda agarrado a ela e a jogou no sofá, calmamente. Eles estavam como um casal de dois garotos que haviam acabado de encontrar o amor. James estava por cima de Lily, e fazia questão de causar-lhe arrepios freqüentes, enquanto mordiscava carinhosamente seu pescoço.

Eles haviam começado a tirar suas roupas quando escutaram um barulho de carro, fora da casa. Era Amus, tinham certeza. O por que de ele não ter aparatado em frente à casa? Não queria levantar nenhuma suspeita entre os vizinhos, já que eles moravam num bairro trouxa. Lily empurrou James. Sua face estava mais vermelha do que nunca e ela parecia muito envergonhada.

Num estalo, ela correu para pegar uma toalha, para fingir que James havia chegado para uma visita comum, só que havia tomado uma chuva daquelas.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
**__(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)  
_**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_**_(Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo)  
__**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
**__(Procuro pela garota com o "meio-sorriso")  
__**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
**__(Pergunto se ela quer ficar por um tempo)  
__**And she will be loved  
**__(E ela será amada)  
__**She will be loved  
**__(Ela será amada)_

James sentou-se no sofá, bufando. Acenou com a varinha e acendeu as luzes, como se acabasse de entrar, e esperou Lily chegar com sua toalha. O barulho do molho de chaves fez-se presente, e Amus adentrou a sala, tão encharcado quanto James. Resmungava qualquer coisa em relação ao pé d'água que caia, anormalmente irritado. Olhou ao seu redor.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntou, fazendo uma espécie de careta, enquanto retirava seu casaco e colocava no mancebo.

- Uma visita. – o moreno respondeu, empertigando-se.

- Entendo. – disse o loiro, revirando os olhos. Sabia de tudo que acontecera no sétimo ano de Lily. – E esta visita é apenas uma visita ou você veio trazer alguma notícia, ou ajudar Lily a estudar para a prova da Academia?

- É apenas uma visita. – os olhos de Amus faiscaram. James sorriu, maroto.

Lily desceu as escadas, com os cabelos meio bagunçados. Não se lembrara de arrumá-los antes, colocou um sorriso nos lábios ao ver o futuro marido, e, correndo em sua direção, pareceu uma garotinha, risonha, pulando em seus braços. Amus riu também, e a puxou mais pra perto, num beijo longo.

James revirou os olhos, e pôs-se a olhar pela janela. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ver Lily beijar aquele idiota. A única coisa que pôde pensar, não passou de uma praga. Queria que Amus não tivesse chegado. Bufando novamente, ele voltou os olhos ao casal beijoqueiro. Limpou a garganta, para se fazer notar, e encarou-os.

A ruiva enrubesceu do jeito que James já estava acostumado a vê-la fazer, enquanto Amus revirou os olhos. Lily deu um sorriso sem graça, e entregou a toalha a James. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Lily, querida, por que você não penteia esses seus cabelos? – perguntou Amus, com voz cansada.

- Ora, Amus, os cabelos são meus. – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Mas, querida, você tem de se arrumar. Como posso apresentá-la a sociedade, assim?

- Apresentar-me a sociedade? – Lily encarou-o, de braços cruzados. O que, raios, ele estava falando?

- Exato, meu amor. – James revirou os olhos. Conversinha melosa. - E tem mais, você tem de se arrumar para mim!

- Desde quando? – ela provocou.

- Desde sempre, querida. – o outro devolveu.

- Amus, eu nunca fiz nada para que você gostasse de mim, nunca me arrumei muito e você sabe disso.

- Mas nós estamos noivos agora! – não era um bom argumento. – Os maridos gostam de chegar em casa e receber carinho, uma esposa bonita, bem arrumada e cheirosa. – e tinha piorado.

- Você está me chamando de feia, mal arrumada e fedida? - Lily encarou-o, com seus olhos verdes faiscantes. James quis rir, mas conteve-se.

- Não, Lily! – Amus tentou se explicar. – Eu só disse que você deveria pentear esses seus cabelos para me receber!

- Ah, Amus, vá a merda! – a ruiva xingou, sentando-se no sofá, emburrada. – Eu estava dormindo antes de você e James chegarem! Não sou nenhum tipo de mulher flash para me arrumar em cinco minutos!

James soltou um riso baixo. Enquanto Amus o fuzilava com o olhar. Não aceitava o fato de James estar presenciando uma briga de casal. Mas, pelo menos ele estava respeitando-os, e não estava metendo o bedelho onde não devia. Resmungou, irritado, enquanto colocou-se à frente de Lily.

- Você tem a terrível mania de distorcer o que eu digo! – ele comentou para Lily.

- Ah, Amus, quer saber? – ela perguntou. Retoricamente, claro. – Eu não lhe devo nenhum tipo de satisfação! – e se levantou, saindo na direção da porta da rua. – Acabou pra mim!

- ENTÃO VÁ, LILY! VÁ! – ele gritou, pegando um cinzeiro de cristal e tacando na parede ao lado dela. Ela se encolheu.

- EU VOU MESMO, AMUS! – ela gritou de volta, batendo fortemente a porta, e saindo debaixo daquela chuva.

- E NÃO VOLTE MAIS! – berrou, Amus. Mas, logo percebeu a burrada que tinha cometido. – Não, espera, Lils! – ele gritou, correndo em direção a porta.

- Você não vai atrás dela. – James abrira a boca pela primeira vez, durante toda a discussão.

- E quem vai me impedir? Você? – ele crispou os lábios num sorriso descrente.

- Exatamente, Diggory. – o moreno sorriu, maroto. – _Petrificus Totalus_! – Amus caiu no chão duro como pedra, num baque surdo.

James correu para fora da casa, esperando encontrar Lily nos arredores. Mas no meio de todo aquele temporal, era algo bem difícil. Ele não conseguia enxergar muita coisa, mesmo que estivesse com seus óculos enfeitiçados para não embaçar.

- Lily! – ele gritou. Mas não obteve resposta.

Ele tentou algumas outras vezes, enquanto caminhava, mas a ruiva não lhe respondia. Já deveria estar longe. Bem longe. Seguiu até o fim da rua, e, com seus próprios olhos, pôde confirmar que seus pensamentos estavam errados. Ela não estava tão longe assim. Estava sentada na esquina, em cima da calçada, com o olhar distante, enquanto a água escorria por todo seu corpo.

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
_**_(Bata na minha janela, bata na minha porta)  
_**_I want to make you feel beautiful  
_**_(Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda)  
_**_I know I tend to get so insecure but  
_**_(Eu sei que eu tendo a ser tão inseguro, mas)  
__**It doesn't matter anymore  
**__(Isto não importa mais)_

- Lil! – ele exclamou, com um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

- James, vá embora! – ela gritou, enquanto o encarava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Você não pode me mandar ir embora. – ele comentou, sentando-se na calçada ao lado dela. – Eu nunca fui, e você me mandou tantas vezes, não vai ser agora que vou.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, que, para ele, pareceram bem mais do que isso, e o abraçou. Era verdade tudo o que ele lhe dissera, mas ela sabia que, mesmo ele estando sempre ali, não seria a mesma coisa se ele fosse apenas seu melhor amigo. Amigos são bons, sim. Mas ela precisava do amor e da felicidade que ele lhe proporcionava tantas vezes.

- E, quanto ao que Diggory disse, você não é feia, Lils. – James escutou-se dizer, enquanto acariciava as madeixas dela. – Você é linda.

- Eu sou feia sim, James! – ela resmungou, enquanto se separava dele. – Amus disse que eu era. Ele é quem ia casar comigo. Ele que tem que me achar bonita!

- A opinião dele não importa! – James exasperou-se. – Você é linda, sim! Você é uma garota maravilhosa. Ele não te merece!

- E quem me merece, Jimmy? – ela perguntou, com lágrimas voltando a brotar em seus olhos. – Quem?

- Eu. – ele sorriu, enquanto passava a mão por seu rosto, e enxugava uma lágrima que teimava em cair.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sentindo a sua respiração descompassada. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver que ela não se afastava. Também o queria, tanto quanto ele a desejava. Acabando com o pequeno espaço entre si, James puxou Lily para um beijo urgente. Era como se sua vida dependesse disso, tanto quanto o ar que respirava. Era estranho o amor.

Separando-se tão lentamente quanto se aproximaram, os dois estavam de olhos fechados, como se guardando aquele beijo como uma boa lembrança. Com um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios, Lily abriu seus olhos, para observar James, que já estava olhando-a.

- Casa comigo? – ele pediu, sorrindo, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

- Caso. – ela sorriu mais abertamente, quando viu a surpresa nos olhos de James e o beijou apaixonadamente, em seguida.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
**__(Não serão sempre arco íris e borboletas)  
_**_It's compromise that moves us along  
_**_(É o compromisso que nos move)  
__**My heart is full and my door's always open  
**__(Meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta)  
__**You can come anytime you want  
**__(Você pode vir a hora que quiser)_

Era verdade, então. Eles haviam se casado. James e Lily. Lily e James. Integrantes da família Potter. Mas, as coisas nem sempre iam as mil maravilhas. E a verdade, nua e crua, era que todos os seus rolos, brigas e tudo o mais, estavam

- JAMES, ME ESCUTE! – ela gritava, a plenos pulmões, enquanto ia atrás dele, apressada, pelo corredor.

- EU NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR NADA! – ele berrou de volta.

- ENTÃO NÃO ESCUTE, POTTER! – ela estancou no meio do caminho, com os olhos verdes marejados, e aparatou para o ministério.

- LILY! – agora era ele quem gritava. – ME ESCUTE VOCÊ, AGORA!

- POR QUE? – ela berrou de volta. – VOCÊ ME ESCUTOU QUANDO EU PEDI? NÃO! ENTÃO CHEGA! NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR SUA VOZ NUNCA MAIS!

- Lily, você sabe que foi ela que me agarrou!

- É CLARO, JAMES! É CLARO! TODAS ELAS TE AGARRAM, NÃO É MESMO? – ela gritou, cínica.

- LILY! – ele segurou-a pelo braço. – Pára com isso!

- Me larga! – ela gritou.

- Não!

- VAI EMBORA, JAMES! – ela gritou, chorando.

- Você sabe que eu não vou nunca! – ele disse, baixo, sorrindo. – Você sabe...

Ele a apertou contra o próprio corpo e a beijou, logo em seguida. Novamente, foi um beijo urgente, como se sua vida dependesse daquela ação. Mas, na verdade, era quase isso. Ele já não sabia viver sem ela, tampouco, queria aprender. Lily era o que ele tinha de mais importante.

- Seu cachorro! – ela exclamou, com um sorriso.

- Eu também amo você, Lils... – e a beijou novamente.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
**__(Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias)  
_**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_**_(Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo)  
__**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
**__(Procuro pela garota com o "meio-sorriso")  
__**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
**__(Pergunto se ela quer ficar por um tempo)  
__**And she will be loved  
**__(E ela será amada)  
__**She will be loved  
**__(Ela será amada)_

- Você viu a Lily? – James perguntou a Sirius, que brincava com pergaminhos voadores, e sinalizava negativamente. – Droga!

Ele tentou, continuando a perguntar a todos, onde ela estava. Odiava quando Lily fugia dele, tampouco, quando sumia. E logo no ministério! Tinham tanto trabalho e tantas coisas a fazer! Bufou, irritado, enquanto caminhava, distraído, pelos corredores.

Lily estava parada em frente à porta da sala de Amus Diggory, agora casado e com um filho pequenino, e James, caminhando em sua direção, estava cabisbaixo, sem prestar atenção alguma ao seu redor, acabou por esbarrar-se a ela, fortemente. Ele cambaleou para trás, e ergueu a cabeça, pronto para esbravejar, quando viu uma Lily, caída no chão, rindo histericamente.

- Caraca, Lil! – ele riu também, enquanto estendia a mão para ela segurar e se levantar. – Quer me matar do coração? – ele fez uma cara de quem parecia estar sofrendo ao extremo, no que Lily riu novamente, e, ao invés de segurar a mão dele e levantar, ela o puxou para cima de si mesma, beijando-o.

- O que, diabos, vocês estão fazendo? – Amus perguntou, abrindo a porta, cinicamente, enquanto sorria do mesmo jeito.

_**I know where you hide  
**__(Eu sei onde você se esconde)  
__**Alone in your car  
**__(Sozinha no seu carro)  
_**_Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_**_(Sei todas as coisas que te fazem ser quem você é)  
__**I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
**__(Eu sei que adeus não significa nada)  
__**Comes back and makes me catch her everytime she falls  
**__(Volte e me faça pegá-la toda vez que ela cair)_

Ela estava sentada no canto da sala, perto da lareira. Era lá que ia, sempre que queria ficar quieta, nem ser incomodada. Olhou para o fogo crepitando, como se estivesse perdida dentro dele. Ela deixou uma lágrima cair. Não de tristeza porque, oras... ela estava feliz. Era uma lágrima de alegria. Mas também, uma lágrima de desespero. Não sabia como contar a James o que os aguardava.

- Olá, minha esposa maravilhosa! – ele sorriu, ao entrar em casa, e procurar a esposa com o olhar. – Ué, onde será que ela está? – perguntou-se, num tom mais baixo.

- James. – ela ergueu-se do canto em que estava, sentada no chão, e caminhou em sua direção. – Amor, eu...

Ele se aproximou dela, e a apertou em seus braços, beijando-a logo em seguida. Um beijo lento, calmo e prazeroso. Lily deixou-se levar pelo momento, mas ainda tinha algo a lhe contar. Algo grave, mas que os traria felicidade. Separando-se dele, devagar, Lily olhou-o nos olhos. Estava apreensiva.

- O que foi, amor? – ele perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, e puxando-a.

- Eu... Eu... tenho que lhe contar algo.

- Conte. – ele olhou-a sentar-se ao lado dele, e hesitar. – Vamos, Lils... O que aconteceu?

- Eu... euestougrávida... – ela sussurrou.

- Você o que?

- Euestougrávida... – ela repetiu.

- Como?

- Eu estou grávida, James! – ela exclamou, irritando-se. Droga, ele devia aprender leitura labial!

James sorriu um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus trinta e dois dentes. Ele estava mais do que feliz, mais do que alegre. Estava realizando seu segundo maior sonho. Sim, porque o primeiro era casar-se com Lily e o segundo sempre foi ter um filho com ela.

- Eu amo você, Lil! – ele a puxou para perto, novamente e a beijou, sem lhe dar um direito de resposta. E, separando-se lentamente, ele a viu sorrir tão grande quanto o dele. – E o que eu sempre quis foi ter um filho seu...

- Eu também te amo, amor... – ela selou os lábios dele. – E só você me faz sentir como eu mesma.

* * *

Olá!  
Tudo bem?  
Finalmente terminei She Will be Loved! XD  
Espero que tenham gostado n-nv  
Bjins ;3  
Nath, a pseudo-escritora feliz. 


End file.
